


Kindly Unspoken

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mute!Mickey, Smut, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never said anything, and he didn’t type much either. But Ian knew that he listened, and with every day that went by, Ian wished more and more that Mickey could be more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Unspoken

Ian sighed as he filled up a paper cup with the brown liquid and handed it to the customer with a fake, bright smile before accepting the money for it.

 

”Have a nice day” He said, and the customer nodded to him.

 

It wasn’t that Ian wasn’t a happy or nice person, or that he didn’t like his job. It was just that he was so fucking exhausted, and he was going crazy. He should be home in his apartment, resting, watching some crappy ass sit com on the television.

 

Instead he was at work at almost ten o’clock at night, making tired college students their coffee.

 

Well, almost ten o’clock at least. He would give his left arm for it to be ten already, because that’s when the shop closed and he could in fact go home.

 

At ten to ten, Ian figured he could at least start cleaning up since there was no customers in. He grabbed the washcloth from underneath the sink and started cleaning the counter right as there was a tap on his shoulder.

 

”Oh, fuck” He laughed as he spotted his boss. ”Sorry. Thought you had gone home” She shook her head.

 

”No, not yet. There was something I would like to talk to you about” She said in a thick english accent, and Ian nodded.

 

”Sure”

 

”I have hired somebody new, he starts tomorrow” Ian raised his brows.

 

”I wasn’t aware we were understaffed”

 

”Oh, we’re not. But he needed a job and we are not overstaffed either” Ian nodded.

 

”Alright, was there something you wanted to ask me about it?”

 

”Ah, yes” She said. ”He won’t be handling the register, he will be cleaning. But I would like you to talk to him, maybe show him around when he shows up because I won’t have the time to” Ian nodded.

 

”Of course I will”

 

That was no problem, in fact, Ian’s days were so similar by now that he was only grateful he would be getting some kind of small change in his routine.

 

”Alright. Good. I’ll be leaving now and I won’t be in at all tomorrow, you’re opening, right?”

 

”Yeah, got it”

 

”Good” She said again, and then she left, leaving Ian to do the rest of the cleaning up.

 

 

When Ian opened up the coffee shop the next morning, it was so early that there was still frost on the huge windows lighting up the seating area. He yawned and went in the back to grab the muffins from the fridge and put them out onto the counter.

 

A few minutes later, all of the pastries were out, the coffee machine was turned on and the door was unlocked, the ’ _Sorry, we’re closed_ ’ sign turned inwards. Ian rushed into the back again to grab the very last batch of premade sandwiches which he had forgotten about.

 

When he came out into the front of the store again, somebody else was there.

 

”Fuck” Ian cursed out loud at the surprise, and the guy looked like he wanted to laugh at him. ”Sorry” Ian sighed, chuckling a little bit at himself as he placed the bowl of sandwiches onto the counter. ”You scared me. You’re the guy who’s gonna clean this place, right?”

 

The guy nodded, and Ian thought it was a little bit odd that he didn’t say anything, but he didn’t think much of it.

 

”Come on” Ian nodded to the back. ”I’ll give you the tour”

 

As they made their way around the building, Ian kept sneaking looks at the guy. He was easily one of the hottest guys Ian had seen in a while, despite the fact that he hadn’t said anything in the entire time since they had met - which Ian still thought was kind of weird.

 

The guy was a lot shorter than him, pale skin and black hair. And blue eyes that Ian could easily see himself drowning in. Despite this fact, Ian decided not to go there. This guy was probably not even single, much less into guys.

 

”So” Ian said when they stopped their tour by the counter again. ”You got it?”

 

The guy nodded, and Ian tilted his head, smirking a little bit. Not to be rude or anything, but just because he was curious about this guy.

 

”You don’t talk much, do you?” The guy shrugged and shook his head at the same time. ”Can I at least know your name?” Ian asked then and the guy sighed, taking his phone out of his back pocket and typing something out before handing it over to Ian.

 

_Mickey. And no. I don’t talk at all._

 

Ian nodded at the screen before handing the device back over.

 

”I’m Ian”

 

 

And just like that, they were friends.

 

Mickey never said anything, and he didn’t type much either. But Ian knew that he listened, and with every day that went by, Ian wished more and more that Mickey could be more than a friend.

 

Because when Ian was talking, he loved looking into Mickey’s eyes. But he also had trouble with keeping his eyes there and making sure they didn’t flicker down to those huge, pink lips that would probably feel so fucking good against his own.

 

Ian didn’t really know what it was about Mickey, but he knew that his attraction was deeper than just physical despite the fact that he didn’t know much about the guy.

 

”Hey, take a break” Ian said one night when they were both in the shop late, closing up. Mickey turned the vacuum off and gratefully accepted the coffee Ian was handing him.

 

Ian had his own and they sank down next to each other onto the floor, leaning against the counter.

 

”Can I ask you something?” Ian asked, and he saw Mickey nod out of the corner of his eye. ”Can’t you talk or do you just choose not to?”

 

Mickey pulled his phone out and typed an answer.

 

_I choose not to_

 

Ian nodded to himself, deciding they could leave it at that.

 

”Can I tell you something?” Mickey shrugged, nodding. He took a sip of the coffee as he waited for Ian to talk. ”I’m gay”

 

Mickey turned his head to look at him, eyebrows raised almost to his forehead. Ian didn’t know if it was Mickey’s blue eyes or the lack of sleep, but he kept talking.

 

”I mean, I know that you’re probably not. And that we would never happen, but I like you. Just… kind of wanted you to know that” Ian said, then he ran a hand through his hair. ”Fuck” That was so not how he wanted to do that, but now it was out there anyway.

 

Mickey was still looking at him, lips parted and eyes wide. Ian couldn’t look back, he just looked down at the floor, feeling the embarrassment flood up his neck and to his cheeks.

 

That was until he felt a soft, but callused finger run along his jawline. Ian frowned and lifted his head, Mickey’s finger slipping under his chin.

 

Mickey held Ian’s chin softly, looking into his eyes as he inched closer. Ian couldn’t really trust that he wasn’t dreaming this shit, but he inched closer anyway, wanting so very badly to feel those lips on his own.

 

Mickey inched even closer, and finally covered Ian’s lips with his own. Ian’s head was buzzing at the feeling. His stomach was exploding, and all he could do was deepen the kiss, hoping that this would last forever.

 

 

**One year later**

 

Ian rushed into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, a tray with breakfast on it in his arms. He carefully placed it onto one of the bedside tables before climbing back into bed, pressing soft kisses to Mickey’s temple and jawline to get him to wake up.

 

Mickey still hadn’t said a single word to Ian, but Ian didn’t mind. He didn’t give a single fuck, actually. He knew how Mickey felt, and that was more than good enough.

 

”Babe” Ian whispered, and he felt Mickey move underneath him.

 

Ian was straddling his body, both of them naked, so when Mickey turned onto his back, their cocks brushed, immediately waking Mickey up. Ian grinned down at him when Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, and he grinded down a little bit, dragging a small moan out of Mickey.

 

That was nothing new.

 

Ian had heard plenty of Mickey’s moans and groans, but actual words were what he just didn’t do, and honestly, Ian was probably one of the only people he had met who just didn’t care about that.

 

Ian kept rolling his hips as he leaned down, capturing Mickey’s lips between his own. Mickey sighed into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Ian’s neck to deepen the kiss right as Ian laid down to better slot their leaking cocks together.

 

Mickey lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ian’s waist and lifting his hips, meeting his boyfriend’s movements.

 

”Fuck” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth before resuming the kiss.

 

The precome ended up all over the place, creating a soft _slick slick slick_ sound as they moved together.

 

Within a few minutes, they were safely wrapped up in each other’s arms as they shuddered through their orgasms.

 

Ian pulled away from the kiss, but their lips were still touching as he spoke.

 

”It’s our anniversary” Mickey nodded, cheesily nudging Ian’s nose with his own before going in for another kiss. ”I love you” Ian sighed into his mouth.

 

He said it a lot, and even though Mickey never actually did, he always hugged him extra tight after he heard the words. Or gave him a blow job, or a soft kiss. Something to let him know that he felt the exact same way.

 

Ian pulled away from the kiss and rolled to the side, wrapping his arms around Mickey. Mickey buried his face in Ian’s neck, breathing in his scent.

 

Ian felt it more than he heard it, but he did hear the soft sound of Mickey’s whispered ’ _I love you_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I do wanna write something longer where one of them is mute, but for now I just wanted to write something short and fluffy :)


End file.
